Anexo:1ª temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad
México |origen = Estados Unidos Canadá |año = 2010-2011 |sucesor = Segunda Temporada }} right|thumb|230px|Personajes de la temporada La primera temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad se estrenó el 10 de octubre de 2010 junto a su canal de emisión The Hub en Estados Unidos y finalizó el 6 de mayo de 2011. En Latinoamérica, fue estrenada el 21 de noviembre de 2011 y finalizó el 28 de septiembre de 2012 por el canal Discovery Kids. Información y emisión El doblaje de esta temporada fue el más lento de todas. Inició con el episodio 3 como piloto que salió a la venta en DVD con la mayoría del reparto en diferentes papeles. El primer paquete del doblaje oficial fue desde el episodio 1 al 13 doblado a mediados de 2011. El segundo paquete fue desde el episodio 14 al 21 a finales del 2011, sin la participación de Carla Castañeda por un viaje a Israel, siendo sustituida por Carolina Ayala en el papel de Twilight. El tercer paquete (ya con Carla) fue desde el episodio 22 al 26. Reparto base Cutie Mark Crusaders Realeza de Equestria Sweet Apple Acres Escuela de Ponyville Personajes de Ponyville Sugar Cube Corner Otros Personajes Episódicos 'Ep. 1-2: La magia de la amistad/Friendship is Magic' Parte 1: Tras intentar advertirle a la princesa Celestia sobre el regreso de la malvada Nightmare Moon, Twilight Sparkle y Spike viajan a Ponyville. Parte 2: Depende de Twilight y sus nuevas amigas ponis ayudar a la princesa, pero no será fácil. Nightmare Moon reta a las ponis con obstáculos individuales que deben superar. 'Ep. 3: El boleto extra/The ticket master' Cuando la princesa Celestia le da a Twilight Sparkle dos boletos para la Gran Gala del Galope, todas sus amigas quieren ir; ¿a quién elegirá? 'Ep. 4: Temporada de cosecha/Applebuck Season' Es Temporada de Cosecha en Ponyville. A falta de ayudantes, Applejack está resuelta a terminar la cosecha ella sola. 'Ep. 5: Una amistad malhumorada/Griffon the brush off' Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash hacen bromas a las otras ponis. Cuando aparece la vieja amiga de Dash, Gilda, la griffin, Pinkie Pie de repente sale sobrando. 'Ep. 6: Detectives presumidos/Boast busters' La llegada de Trixie, una poni presuntuosa con habilidades mágicas, irrita a las ponis de Ponyville, que acuden a Twilight para que la rete. 'Ep. 7: El dragon durmiente/Dragonshy' Fluttershy debe convencer a un dragón durmiente de irse de la ciudad antes de que la columna de humo negro que produce cubra toda Equestria. 'Ep. 8: Una noche difícil/Look before you sleep' Cuando las ponis se reúnen en casa de Twilight para una fiesta de pijamas, Rarity y Applejack empiezan a pelear y amenazan con arruinar la fiesta. 'Ep. 9: La apariencia no lo es todo/Bridle gossip' Cuando las ponis sufren enfermedades extrañas y cómicas, acusan a una misteriosa cebra llamada Zecora de haberles lanzado una maldición. 'Ep. 10: La plaga del siglo/Swarm of the century' Las ponis rescatan Ponyville de unas criaturas multiplicadoras que llegan a la ciudad para devorarlo todo. 'Ep. 11: Empacando el invierno/Winter wrap up' Twilight Sparkle hace su mejor esfuerzo preparándose para el próximo Empacado de Invierno sin usar magia. 'Ep. 12: Llamada de la chica/Call of the cutie' Apple Bloom está desanimada porque aún no ha recibido su Cutie Mark, así que busca arduamente su propósito en la vida para poder obtenerla. 'Ep. 13: Amigas otoñales/Fall weather friends' Cuando Rainbow Dash y Applejack compiten entre sí en la Carrera Anual de las Hojas, la rivalidad crece, y las ponis deben hacer lo que sea para ganar. 'Ep. 14: Vestida para el éxito/Suited for success' Rarity se ofrece a hacer los vestidos de sus amigas para la próxima gala, pero se complica demasiado intentando incorporar las ideas de estilo de cada una. 'Ep. 15: Las predicciones de Pinkie/Feeling Pinkie keen' Sorprendida con la habilidad de Pinkie Pie para predecir el futuro, Twilight Sparkle la sigue para descubrir la fuente de sus increíbles habilidades. 'Ep. 16: La rain-plosión sónica/Sonic Rainboom' Twilight usa su magia y le da alas a Rarity para que pueda ver a Rainbow Dash competir en una carrera, y Rarity queda tan encantada con ello que afecta la competencia. 'Ep. 17: La mirada/Stare master' Fluttershy ofrece cuidar a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, pero pronto descubre que son más de lo que puede manejar. 'Ep. 18: Una loca función/The show stoppers' Las Cutie Mark Crusaders se inscriben en un concurso de talentos esperando descubrir el verdadero significado de sus vidas y por fin ganar sus marcas. 'Ep. 19: Como perros y ponis/A dog and pony show' Buscando gemas para un nuevo vestido en el bosque, Rarity es secuestrada por un grupo de avariciosos Perros Diamante, quienes la obligan a encontrar joyas para ellos. 'Ep. 20: Verde de la envidia/Green isn't your color' Rarity contrata a Fluttershy como modelo, esperando impresionar a una famosa diseñadora con sus vestidos, pero es la carrera de modelo de Fluttershy la que avanza. 'Ep. 21: En el oeste/Over a barrel' Las ponis trabajan para solucionar una complicada disputa por tierras entre los habitantes de Appleloosa y una manada de búfalos que pelean por el mismo territorio. 'Ep. 22: La aventura del ave/A bird in the hoof' Sin pedir permiso, Fluttershy se lleva al pájaro enfermo de la princesa para curarlo, y las ponis deben trabajar juntas para devolverlo antes de que la princesa lo note. 'Ep. 23: Crónicas de la amistad/The Cutie Mark chronicles' Frustradas por su falta de éxito, las Cutie Mark Crusaders buscan a Twilight y al resto de las ponis para conocer las historias de cómo obtuvieron sus marcas. 'Ep. 24: El búho de la discordia/Owl's well that ends well' Cuando Twilight se hace amiga de un búho que la ayuda con sus tareas domésticas, Spike se pone celoso y teme ser reemplazado. 'Ep. 26: La mejor noche en la historia/The best night ever' La expectativa crece en la Gran Gala del Galope, pero cuando las ponis llegan, descubren que sus intereses individuales en la gala no son todo lo que esperaban. Curiosidades *En su transmisión en Discovery Kids el audio está alterado, más grave de lo que debería ser. *El nombre de Fluttershy es mal pronunciado a lo largo de la temporada, mencionándola como Flotershai en vez de Flodershai. **Sin embargo, el episodio 1 fue el único de la temporada en el que su nombre está bien dicho, y curiosamente, esto únicamente es dicho por Maggie Vera, la misma actriz de voz que le da voz a Fluttershy. *Curiosamente, en Netflix los instrumentales no están alterados, pero al escuchar las canciones se nota que los solos y coros sí lo están. *Maggie Vera canta la línea de Applejack en el opening. *En Netflix, en el episodio 4 los solos y coros están desincronizados de la música. **Lo anterior también ocurrió en el episodio 9 pero no tan drástico como en el episodio 4. *Carolina Ayala sustituyó a Carla Castañeda en su rol de Twilight Sparkle entre los capítulos 14 y 21, durante la estadía de Carla en Israel, siendo el primero de dos únicos reemplazos temporales en la serie. *El estreno del episodio 5 fue retrasado hasta después del capítulo 12 en la transmisión de Discovery Kids (estreno). *En el episodio 5, Cuando Gilda fue doblada por Rossy Aguirre tenia un tono de voz parecido al de Krillin en los últimos 20 capítulos de Dragon Ball y en los primeros 60 capítulos de Dragon Ball Z debido a que el personaje ya no le quedaba. right|45px *Los flashbacks del episodio "La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2" fueron regrabados. right|45px *En el episodio 1, al principio se menciona la leyenda de "la yegua en la luna", a partir de su cuarta mención se cambió a "la mare en la luna". En el flashback del siguiente episodio, donde aparecía la primera escena mencionada, la leyenda es dicha como "la mare en la luna". **En el mismo episodio 1, mientras Nightmare Moon habla a los ciudadanos de Ponyville, su locución debía de haber empleado el pronombre plural de 2da persona vosotros/as (arcaico para el contexto latinoamericano y vigente en el contexto ibérico), dado que durante su confinamiento de 1000 años, Nightmare Moon/La Princesa Luna permaneció ausente de la historia de Equestria y su lenguaje debía permanecer basado en un modelo estándar del castellano antiguo. right|45px *En el episodio 9, a causa de la flor mágica, Applejack se encoge y con ello su voz se agudiza. Esto no ocurre en el doblaje. right|45px *En el episodio 11, Apple Bloom dice Pie (postre) de manera fonéticamente errónea. *En el episodio 13, Big Macintosh dice Eeyup en vez de Sip como solía usar en el doblaje, siendo la única vez que utilizara la frase original en la serie. *En el episodio 18, el punto en la canción de las CMC fue que Scootaloo desafinara (por lo cual la audiencia se incomodaría), esto fue eliminado para el doblaje y ella canta de la manera más normal. *Los Perros Diamante del episodio 19 están basados en Gollum de El señor de los anillos. Notablemente en el doblaje, se tomó como voz base la de Ricardo Tejedo en lugar de la de Andy Serkis. *La canción 'Envolviendo el invierno' está mal mezclada en audio 5.1, con efectos de sonido y sin voces principales en el canal central, con las voces principales en los canales izquierdo y derecho, y otro de los canales con un instrumental totalmente distinto a la canción. *El Opening en audio 5.1 también tiene las voces principales en los canales izquierdo y derecho, y el canal central dónde se supone deberían ir tiene únicamente el instrumental. *La canción 'Es arte un vestido hacer' tiene las voces desfasadas del instrumental en la versión de Netflix. *A partir de noviembre de 2015, las retransmisiones en Discovery Kids llevan un nuevo título para algunos episodios: ** "The Ticket Master" antes "El Boleto Extra" ahora es traducido como "La Gran Gala del Galope". Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series de Studio B Productions Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Series de Hasbro Studios Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series y Películas de DHX Media Categoría:Series transmitidas por Discovery Kids Categoría:Series transmitidas por Discovery Familia Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Discovery Kids Plus